Mobile Suit Gundam Reverse
by EliteGuardReiko
Summary: This is an Original Gundam Universe that I made enjoy! It is the year 0099 of the Rehabilitation Era. It has been 30 years since the end of the disastrous Solar System War that had taken the lives of more than 20 billion people and plunged Earth to a 500 year Ice Age. The remains of mankind rebuilt what they had lost, and vowed to uphold peace. But a new war is about to begin.


**Mobile Suit Gundam Reverse**

**This is the first fan fiction that I've ever written**

**so I hope you guys like it!**

**This is Episode 1 have fun! :)**

**Episode 1: Reversal**

* * *

><p><em>Space is now the home of mankind...<em>

_Humanity has left Earth but a select few to restore it to its former glory..._

_But something had gone terribly wrong..._

_Mankind waged a destructive war in space..._

_So destructive that it almost destroyed earth and forced it to an Ice Age..._

_Humanity had almost gone extinct too, only 1 billion remain out of the more than 20 billion people..._

_But humanity learned..._

_They ended the war for peace..._

_They vowed to never again fight a destructive war..._

_They vowed to restore our home..._

_But the total reverse is about to happen..._

**Earth Rehabilitation Union News Network - News Room**

**O'Neill 4 Residential Space Colony, Lagrange 5**

**March 29, 0099 R.E. (Rehabilitation Era) [A.D. equivalent 2239 A.D.]**

**1400 hours**

The ERUNN News Room is a place bustling with action, with people running and scurrying about, people frantically typing on their holo terminals, people shouting and giving out orders. At one corner of the room there is one person that seems to be out of place in all the chaos. She is sitting in an upright position and with her eyes partly closed, as she gave a meditative air around her. Her face and bright blue eyes are serene and beautiful and gave out a feeling of calmness and intelligence and is further exemplified by the glasses and the neatly tied black hair that she wears. But what catches people's attention are her clothes, she is wearing an ERUDF (Earth Rehabilitation Union Defence Forces) Full Dress Uniform with one golden stripe and a half golden stripe on the shoulders which denotes the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade.

It is quite rare for a military person to visit the News Network even though it is owned by ERU Government because of the _Military Non-Interference to Media Act. _This entails that the military may not interfere with the media. It was passed 30 years ago after the formation of the Earth Rehabilitation Union and aftermath of the disastrous eleven year Solar System War in which the military of both sides controlled every public media outlet with falsified reports and propaganda which directly affected the length of the war. Now, when the military has an announcement, it first goes through a filtering process by selected government watchdog organizations and then passed to the media people for them to announce. But today is an exception, because today is the _Solar System War Remembrance Day._

Once a year, at Solar System War Remembrance Day the ERUDF sends a representative to deliver a speech, and today is Lieutenant Junior Grade Hildegarde Vyers turn.

One of the news room crew approached the young Lieutenant and said, "Its time Lieutenant Vyers please follow me." She then stood and followed suit. They walked towards a podium surrounded by floating spherical camera. "Please stand by the podium Ma'am. We will be airing in a few minutes." She then nodded and headed towards the podium. _What a pain... _She thought, _Last year it was brother, and he also made speeches like this years before that. Why must it be me? _Thoughts unbecoming of her outward appearance flowed out of her mind.

"We shall be on air in 30 seconds please be ready." The news room crew half-shouted. Hildegarde nodded and waited for the inevitable.

_If I wasn't an admiral's daughter I wouldn't be doing these. _

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. ON AIR."

She then cleared her throat and started to speak.

"Good day citizens of the Earth Rehabilitation Union, to those living on earth and space and its far reaches. The Solar System War that took the lives of more than 20 billion people, destroyed billions of machines and equipment and set back the terraforming of mars for more than a hundred years and Earth, our first home, was severely damaged that it resulted to an Ice Age that is estimated to last for 500 years unless we do something about it; must not happen again. Thus we have formed the Earth Rehabilitation Union with a pledge that humanity will never fight a disastrous war ever again and that we shall restore earth to its former glory. . . . ."

_I'll never get used to this..._

**O'Neill 4 Institute of Technology - College of Mechatronics Building**

**O'Neill 4 Residential Space Colony, Lagrange 5**

**1415 hours**

In a classroom, college students are staring at the classroom's holo monitor showing Lieutenant Junior Grade Hildegarde Vyers delivering her speech to all humanity. Then suddenly the students' concentration in watching the speech was interrupted by the sudden opening of the classroom's door. A young man appeared on the door and said. "Sorry I'm late..."

"Again... Cyle Arenn, that's the fourth time this week." remarked the old looking man that was the professor handling the class. "Go take a seat, your interrupting the class."

"Yes sir."

As he walked through the central aile towards his usual seat, he was met by the gazes of women and some men; they were not gazes of disgust, rather of admiration. He was known as a pretty good looking guy, although he himself doesn't like his physical appearance. He has an androgynous face and slender body and large and expressive brown eyes that it is easy to mistake him for a girl from time to time, that is also why wears his soft reddish brown hair shorter than normal. The other thing that made people admire him was because he is the first person in history of the O'Neill 4 Colony to have won the championship of the Inter-Colony Civilian Grade Mobile Suit Racing Grand Prix last year and back then, he was still in high school. This earned him the title _"The Lightning Bullet" _and gained him quite a lot of fans especially women, there are even rumours that a Cyle Arenn fan club is in the process of being formed.

Cyle Arenn then sat at his usual seat and looked at the classroom's holo monitor. He focused his eyes and stared at the person delivering the speech. _She doesn't like what she is doing... _he thought. Ever since he was a child, he felt like he had an ability to discern other people's motives or feelings even if those people are trying to hide it. _That woman is pretty good at hiding her displeasure, such perfect acting..._

"Hey Arenn!" a classmate of his called him. "She's pretty cute huh?"

"Who?"

"That Defence Forces glasses chick of course!" the classmate rebutted. So Cyle just reluctantly nodded and said, "Yeah". _To be honest, he is right... she looks cute, but I don't really have thing for girls with glasses. Maybe this classmate of mine has a fetish with glasses huh? He is clearly preventing his drool to come out. But I'm more interested as to why she does not like what she is doing right now. Isn't it supposedly a great honor for a military person to deliver a speech this Remembrance Day? I remember that last year, the guy giving the speech was pretty enthusiastic._

"Ehh.. So Cyle likes those kind of girls... glasses and military uniform... maybe I should join ERUDF too..." A female voice behind Cyle said. _Tarla, this childhood friend of mine is saying something silly again... Well I'll just ignore her remark... _Tarla McKenna is a beautiful golden hair girl with a petite body and a cheery atmosphere, her eyes always seems to gleam brightly as she wanted bring all her joy the entire world.

"HEY WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING!" Tarla suddenly shouted at his right ear. _Ignoring her was a bad idea... _"Hey Tarla, I just agreed with this guy because it true... That military woman looked cute, but that's all there is to it." I said.

"That's not the point!" She countered. _Then what?! _"The point is whether you like me to wear glasses and a military uniform too!" _Eh. So that's what this is about... Honestly... We've known each other for ten years now and I still can't understand her thought process. And generally I can't understand women at all. Another example is that military woman giving the speech. Why is she displeased? She is doing something that may advance her position in the military right? Incomprehensible... And that Tarla, whether I respond or not she'll probably shout something I could not understand again... Better to ignore her for now, she'll forgive me anyway.. And besides, the professor would probably give us an assignment regarding this speech. _True to his thoughts, Tarla shouted again at him, but this time the professor made her shut up. Cyle focus on what is being said on the speech.

_《__The three way war between the former United Earth Alliance Treaty, the Former Confederation of Jovian Colonies and the former Corporation State of Herbach drove mankind to near extinction and almost destroyed earth. But that war also had a gift for us, it is the discovery of the new element, the gundarium. Now, gundarium is what we are using to power our colonies and it also being used in terrafoming Mars and the restoration of Earth...__》_

_Gundarium was first discovered in the asteroid belt and If I remember correctly, gundarium was named after that mobile suit called Gundam. _Cyle remembered.

_Gundam is the first mobile suit to fully feature a miniaturized nuclear fusion power plant with the use of the gundarium instead of uranium or helium. I don't really know the science behind it but Fusion Reactors before were deemed impossible to be used by mobile suits as the reactors are very huge, so the entire scientific community at first considered the Gundarium Power Plant as heretical. But the Gundam's success in the battlefield because of it limitless amount of energy made them consider otherwise. Now from powering colonies and mobile suits the gundarium now is being used in the rehabilitation of Earth and the Terraforming of Mars._

The speaker moved on to her next topic.

_《 __Even though we the citizens of Earth Rehabilitation Union have pledged peace, terrorist organizations such as the Varian Pirates and the Herbach Remnants and the Mother Gaia Movement continue to plague us with their constant attacks on our colonies and our gundarium mines. And much more recently, the Mother Gaia Movement attempted to destroy the World Terraformer Device in Mars by attempting to drop a 10km asteroid on the surface of Mars. It's only because of the brave pilots of the 5th Defense Fleet, 34th Mobile Suit Squadron that the disaster was prevented but at great cost. Seven of the pilots the squadron died. May we remember their brave deeds and continue fighting for the peace we humanity deserve...__》_

Cyle pulled out something from his breast pocket, it is a picture of him and a person that looks like him but a little taller and older and has white hair. _Brother... Out there he is also fighting those terrorist. _Cyle's brother, Lieutenant Commander Dylan Arenn is part of the 3rd Defense Fleet that is patroling the gundarium mines at the asteroid belt. _Brother had always wanted me to become a Defense Forces Mobile Suit Pilot like him but I opted not to because I hate fighting. Brother and I have no parents, he said they left us and died somewhere, so he raised me all by himself, that is why I kinda feel bad for dening his wish. That is the reason why I joined the Inter-Colony Civilian Grade Mobile Suit Racing Grand Prix which I luckily won. And the good thing was my brother was on leave back then so he was able to watch me win. I dedicated my win to him and he told me that he was proud of me. Now I am studying Bachelor of Science in Mechatronics so that I could join the ERUDF as a mobile suit mechanic to help my brother. _

Soon the bespectacled military woman ended her speech. The professor told them write a paper that concerns their views in the content of the speech they just watched and dismissed them. As they are being dismissed, Tarla smacked his head with her communication terminal and ran outside the classroom. Ouch! _You're not gonna get a boyfriend if you hit people like that._

"Hey Cyle! Come on let's get something to eat!" A voice of young man called out to him. Cyle turned to the direction of the voice and saw a fat short statured man with a face that reminds you of the appearance of a hippopotamus. "Yeah! Sure Damian!" Cyle answered with a smile. Damian Cuero was his mobile suit mechanic during the Mobile Suit Grand Prix and his best friend since 4th grade. He singled handedly built his racing mobile suit from discarded parts and a banged up 55 year old military mobile suit (Mobile Suits 50 years or older are cleared for civilian use as long as they remove its weapons and ammunition.). _The super mechanic has arrived. _Cyle said in his thoughts.

"Alright!" Damian shouted happily. "Hey where's Tarla?"

"She ran off first. She is still probably angry at me for ignoring her, she even hit me with her comm terminal!"

"Hahaha!" Damian's laughter resounded throughout the now empty classroom. "Serves you right! That because you kept ignoring her advances! She's gonna be taken away if keep on doing that. Tarla is quite a beauty too you know."

"Geeze what are you saying... Advances? What's that?" Cyle asked, clearly puzzled.

"You're too slow about this kind of things as ever." Damian remarked. "Come on let's find Tarla first then eat!" Damian then ran off outside.

**Cockpit of a Certain Mobile Suit**

**Outside O'Neill 4 Residential Space Colony, Langrange 5**

**1505**

"CAROLINE! YOU'RE ALIVE CAROLINE!" A masked man's hysterical shout reverberated in the cockpit as he stared at the holographic image of Lieutenant Hildegarde Vyers finishing her speech.

"I'm coming Caroline! I will save you this time! CAROLINE!"

A red mobile suit boosted its thrusters and moved towards the direction of the colony as four other mobile suits followed.

**O'Neill 4 Spaceport**

**O'Neill 4 Residential Space Colony, Langrange 5**

**1510 hours**

The space port slowly started to open, as the spaceport crew frantically prepares for the docking procedures for the arriving ship. The port master was surprised when he first heard that a ERUDF ship is going to dock at the spaceport and angrily tried to reconfirm it with the colony administrators as he had not been informed beforehand about its arrival, bit the administration told him that the ship is in a Top Secret mission and must dock in the colony with short notice. _Top Secret! Top Secret my ass! I haven't heard those words since the Solar System War! Are they fucking with me! _The port master fumed in his head. But thinking that he could do nothing about it, he ordered his men to start the docking procedures.

A white ship skillfully slid into the spaceport with precision taking the normal five minute docking procedures down to jist under 2 minutes. _The person at the helm mist be pretty good. _The port master thought. _And what a beautiful ship, I have seen all kinds ships in my lifetime but I've never seen one like this before, its probably a new ship class or a prototype. This Top Secret business is probably true. _

The all white coloured ship is 289 metres in length, 86 metres in width and 64 metres in height and it has two protruding catapult deck for lunching mobile suits at the sides of the ship's bow and conical shaped thrusters at the aft and its conning tower stands at 24 metres in height it has two 150mm "Archer" double barrel dual-purpose cannon as its main armament mounted atop the bow, an array of twenty-five 30mm "Arrow" maser defence cannons and fourteen 50mm "Bolt" CIWS (Close in Weapons System) deployed all around the ship and a single "Artemis" Positron (Anti-electron) Cannon mounted beneath the ship facing front. And written bow's portside: CMS-072 "ARTEMESIA", the name of the ship.(portside and starboard are nautical terms which means left and right respectively)

The portside hatch opened and two men appeared and waited just outside the for the port master to receive them as per protocol. Seeing the two waiting, the port master immediately moved towards them to greet them. As he was moving, he observed that one of them is significantly taller than the other.

"I am the port master, welcome to O'Neill 4 Residential Space Colony. State your names and rank and the reason of your visit." He announced.

"I am Captain Ricardo Bouceilli captain of the Artemesia, and this is Lieutenant Commander Dylan Arenn squadron leader of the MSS-14 "Black Diamonds" squadron that is attached to my ship." said the taller man. You clearly see that Captain Bouceilli is has the seniority, both in rank and age. He sports a finely trimmed beard and his white hair and deep wrinkles on his deeply accentuated his old age. While his companion, contrast the captain, Lieutenant Commander Arenn had a handsome androgynous face and a very slender body and silky silver hair. The port master thought that this person must be mistaken as a woman if he wears normal clothes.

"Unfortunately port master, we cannot state our visit because we are given top secret orders. You could check with the colony administration if you want port master."

"I've already checked with the administration Captain. You are cleared to enter the colony. Welcome to O'Neill 4 Residential Space Colony." The port master said while emphasizing the word 'Residential'.

"Thank you port master, the lieutenant commander and I shall go about our business then." Then the two officers headed off without saying a word.

**1520 hours**

After parting with Captain Bouceilli to do his assigned task, Lieutenant Commander Dylan Arenn started to feel dizzy, he haven't felt this way for very long time. He feels that someone is approaching, someone with evil intent. _I must find 'it' quick... something bad is going to happen._

_No... Something TERIBBLE._

**Zaku's Diner**

**O'Neill 4 Residential Space Colony, Langrange 5**

**1525 hours**

_Tarla had calmed down... Finally. _Cyle thought. After he and Damian had catch up to her, Tarla had thrown a tantrum saying that she doesn't want to see Cyle anymore and she repeatedly called him an idiot. So to calm her down, he promised to treat her today to her favorite restaurant. But for some reason, Damian who kept telling that they should eat suddenly said that had something to do and went of towards the direction of the spaceport. _He's probably going to visit his Dad; He works at the spaceport if I remember correctly. But more importantly..._

"He he he... hiih!" Tarla is giggling and kept turning her around. _What's happening to her? Is she going crazy? _

_I think I have the ability to sense the feelings and motives of other people but when it comes to Tarla... Well it does not work. That is why I always have difficulty trying to understand her._

"Hey!" Cyle called her.

"Ahhh!" But instead of answering, she suddenly jumped in suprise and then hid her head behind the table. _Wait... did I do something wrong again? Is she still angry? I'll ask her..._

But before he could ask Tarla suddenly stood up and said, "Thank you for treating me today Cyle..."

"What is it with you today Tarla? You seem weird today. And besides I always treat you here once a week right? What I'm doing is something common already." I remarked.

"But I always feel special because your always doing this for me even though I get unreasonable sometimes."

"Really.. Well..." _I don't know what say really. This girl... I really liked her since we were little, but I've hidden these feelings of mine for quite some time now, even Damian does not now. When I have money I always treat her out to make her happy. Yes, she is unreasonable, easily angered, but I like her. This may sound a little cheesy but I really think that she is the most beautiful person in the world. So I'm really glad, that she felt special all this time. Maybe this time I can tell her my feelings._

"Cyle is there something wrong? You've been staring at me for quite awhile now.." she asked.

"Not here." Cyle then suddenly held her hand and brought her outside the diner towards a nearby park.

"What is it Cyle? Is there something you want to tell me?... umm Cyle?"

_There are no people around the park I've got to tell her now._

Cyle stared at Tarla's beautiful green eyes as the soft wind generated by the rotation of the colony blew shiny golden hair. Cyle gulped and began to speak.

"I... ummm...I..." _dammit I'm stammering! Come on Cyle! It now or never!_

Breathing as hard as he can he then shouted; "I... I like you!"

"Eh... what... who... you like... me..."she started stammering visibly shocked... but then she inhaled a huge amount air and breathed out"haah!"

"Cyle." She started speaking, "You like me? I haven't heard wrong, right?" She said a sense of anticipation visible in her eyes.

Cyle was visibly taken aback by her question but immediatly answered "Yes! I like you! Please be girlfriend!."

Tarla smiled and said, "I like you too Cyle and yes, I'll be your girlfriend from now on!"

_This is the happiest day of my life! _Cyle said in his thoughts.

Or so he thought.

An explosion suddenly rocked the entire colony, a few seconds later gunfire resounded throughout colony as tracers and laser beams flashed overhead.

Then the colony had gone dark.

**O'Neill 4 Defense Control Centre - Early Warning Radar Installation**

**O'Neill 4 Residential Space Colony, Langrange 5**

**1 minute earlier**

The sirens suddenly blared to life; it was so sudden that Ensign James Damato who is manning the radar almost fell from his seat. He hadn't expected that the siren would suddenly come to life or rather; it shouldn't have come to life. The last time the siren activated was thirty years ago during the Solar System War. He quickly checked his holo panel to check what caused the sirens to sound, and what he saw was something that wasn't there the last time he checked. _Six mobile suits approaching at the speed of 2000 kilomitres per hour, type unknown, the IFF _(Identification Friend or Foe) _could not identify them and immediately reidentified them as hostile. What the hell... _Ensign Damato could not believe his eyes, _O'Neill 4 is supposed to be safe! And who are these Mobile Suits? Pirates? Terrorist? No... The radar should have identified what type mobile suits those are... I must inform the commander. _

He was about to key in his intercom when an explosion knocked him off his seat, then a few seconds later the colony's electrical systems shut down. A moment later, red emergency lights illuminated the room, Ensign Damato, suddenly felt weightless. _The colony probably stopped rotating, _he thought. _I must get in contact with the captain... _He got up, took his bag and started to make his way towards the command centre that is situated at the building's right wing. _Damn why didn't the early warning systems detect those MS? There shouldn't be any tech that could defeat our radar..._

He reached the control centre's door but he wasn't able to go inside. _The electrical system shut-down probably jammed the door, people must be trapped inside. _

"This is Ensign Damato! I'm going try and open the door!" He shouted. He then pulled out a rectangle shaped box that is as large as his hand from his bag and set to the centre of the door. Then he called out, "I'm going to blast the door! Please move out of the way!" He then set the bomb's timer to fifteen seconds and hid behind a wall and waited.

_I never imagined that I was gonna use that bomb in my lifetime... _

The bomb's explosion resounded throughout the hallway and Ensign Damato quickly moved towards the destroyed doorway. He had expected to see the people of the command group behind door but what greeted him is... nothing. It seems that the entire right wing was destroyed. _This should have surprised me... But after all this absurdities..._

Seeing that there was nothing that he could do. He made his way outside the building towards the spaceport. _If there is something to be done with this situation, I'm pretty sure that new ship is the answer. _

**Near Zaku's Diner**

**O'Neill 4 Residential Space Colony, Langrange 4**

**1550 hours**

It has been more than twenty minutes since the colony had darkened, although red emergency lights had lit up the pathways, it is still hard to see. The colony also stopped rotating and everything is floating around. Cyle gripped Tarla's hand hard and said to himself, _we must get out here, a battle is being fought at the distance but we can't be too sure that it won't reach here. We find a shelter first or someplace that we can easily get out of the colony in case it collapses. _

"Cyle." Tarla's voice behind him said, "What we goimg to do? I'm scared."

Cyle hugged her and thought to himself, _there is one place that we can be safe and get out quickly, the spaceport._

"Hey Tarla." He started. "You do know that Damian's dad works at the spaceport right?"

"Un.. yeah."

"Well I thinking of heading there, Damian headed that way when left us and besides people there are bound to know what's happening."

"Okay... as long I'm with you..."

"Yeah, as long we're together." _I will protect her, we will survive._

The couple then headed off towards the spaceport.

**Inside O'Neill 4's Central Shaft**

**O'Neill 4 Residential Space Colony, Langrange 5**

**1600 hours**

_There it is. _Lieutenant Commander Dylan Arenn said in his mind. _So this is where 'it' was kept this whole time huh? _Dylan moved towards black spherical object three times the size of public transportation bus. He moved towards it center and pressed his hand on the object. Sphere opened up like a blooming flower and the sphere was... _Gundam, the mobile suit that saved humanity before... Lend your strength to mankind once again!_

Dylan approached the mobile suit and its cockpit opened as if inviting him inside. He then entered the cockpit and sat at the seat situated in the middle. The cockpit closed and the 360 degree panoramic display had gone to life.

《 RDG-003 "GUNDAM" systems booted up. Starting mechanical boot sequence, Mechanical Systems online, Welcome back Commamder Ryvan Arenn 》A mechanical female voice resounded inside the cockpit.

_Ryvan Arenn huh... the person who shares the same DNA as mine... So that was his name..._

"All right, let's see what you can do GUNDAM!" Dylan held on tightly at the controls and pushed it forward. "Lieutenant Commander Arenn, Gundam, Launching!"

The Mobile Suit suddenly move forward at an amazing speed and crashed towards the inner wall of the central shaft and burst outside to the colony proper.

《 Six hostile mobile suits detected, Commander 》

"Roger that. Moving to eliminate hostiles."

The Gundam then started moving towards the formation of six mobile suits in high speed.

**Near O'Neill 4 Spaceport Entrance**

**O'Neill 4 Residential Space Colony, Langrange 5**

**1610 hours**

Cyle and Tarla are quickly running towards the entrance and front of them are two military officers that they met just a few minutes ago. One of them is Lieutenant Junior Grade Hildegarde Vyers and the other is Ensign James Damato. Apparently Lieutenant J.G. Vyers was ordered by her superior to head towards the spaceport right before the first explosion happened while Ensign Damato was a Radar officer at the now destroyed defence control centre and was also headed to spaceport to learn the situation. _So these two officers are at the same boat as us, we better stick with them if we have a chance to survive this. _Cyle thought.

While they were moving towards the spaceport, an explosion threw the four towards a nearby wall. Then a Cyclops like mobile suit crashed twenty metres in front of them burst into a ball of flames. Then another mobile suit also crashed a few metres from the first one and also exploded. Overhead three Cyclops mobile suits, one of them coloured red are fighting a white mobile suit that seems to be strangely familiar to Cyle. Then suddenly the red Cyclops broke off from the engagement and headed towards them.

Cyle heard Tarla started to murmur something. Sensing the she is very scared he hugged her tightly.

Lieutenant J.G. Vyers however drew a handgun from her waist and pointed it to the approaching mobile suit as made her way toward us, seeing this Ensign Damato followed suit. _It seems that these two soldiers are trying to protect us._

Then Vyers spoke up "Take your companion and run towards the spaceport, the Ensign and I will cover you. GO!"

Sensing the urgency on her voice immediatly drag Tarla and ran towards the entrance when suddenly, the red cyclops landed right in front of us as the soldiers behind us fire the guns. Then a hysteric voice suddenly came out of the mobile suit. 《 CAROLINE! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU! CAROLINE! 》

Vyers moved forward towards the front of Cyle and Tarla and shouted "Go move! Go!"

Spurred by Vyers to move, Cyle to move forward again when Tarla suddenly ran towards the opposite direction looking really scared. "Tarla don't! I feel something..."

He tried to run after her when all of a sudden a beam of light appeared in front of him. A huge plume of smoke clouded his vision. _Tarla! I have to find her._

Cyle ran towards where he last saw Tarla but all he found was a huge crater and nothing else. Tears seeped into his eyes; he couldn't believe what just happened. _Tarla! Tarla... She's... gone...no... _"NOOOOO!"

At that moment the flames of peace and love has been snuffed out and the flames of war and hate has been ignited.

**- Episode 1 END -**

**STAY TUNED FOR EPISODE 2! :)**


End file.
